Darth Vader vs Godzilla
by Dalekzilla54
Summary: The dark lord of the sith, Darth Vader, invades the planet of Earth. Little does he know that there's a little or big surprise in store for him. Star Wars/Godzilla crossover. Also some romance sqeezed in somewhere, so brace yourselves.
1. Chapter 1

Darth Vader vs. Godzilla

My first fanfic! It's mostly Star Wars and Godzilla stuff, but some scenes are parodys of other works. This story is also set in between ROTS and ANH and is also set after Final Wars.  
Note: I'm not really sure if this is what would really happen if Darth Vader had met Godzilla. This is only my conception of how the conflict would go.

All characters belong to Lucasfilms and Toho. All rights reserved.

Chapter 1: The lion's den

Deep in the outer reigons of space, a lone imperial shuttle makes it's way through the abyss. It's very unusual for a ship like this to be even off the ground without at least two fighters acting as bodyguards for it, but today is different. All fighters with their pilots are elsewere.

Inside the white, oddly-shaped craft, a dark, helmeted figure sits in the cockpit. Silently, he guides the shuttle through the vast blackness with the most boring of ease, his hollow, mechanical breathing echoing off the walls. Suddenly, one of the many contraptions on his dashboard starts ringing to the tune "The Imperial March" by John Williams. The ominous-looking pilot raises a gloved hand and presses a small blue button on the device. Almost instantly, a small, blue, glowing hologram of a humanoid emits from a disk behind the steering wheel. The humanoid is old and frail, his face hidden behind a large hood. All that can be seen of it was his unfriendly, insidious mouth.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" said the dark pilot as he gazes at the oncoming message being played before him.

"Lord Vader." creaks the old, cloaked man, revealing himself to be none other than Emperor Palpatine, ruler of the grand empire of the galaxy and ultimate sith lord, "What is your current position?"

"I am nearing the planet now." replies the helmeted pilot, who is none other than the infamous sith warrior Darth Vader. Apprentice to the Emperor and leader of the 501st leigon, "Vader's Fist" as they call themselves.

The shuttle glides towards a medium blue and green planet with a small, grey moon.

"Good. Good. Have you established any contact with the stormtroopers you sent down?" said the Emperor, a smile spreading on what can be seen of his evil face.

Vader simply replied "Not yet. I'll just have to land near the area where they last contacted me. I'll use the force to find them from there."

"May the force be with you, Lord Vader. And beware, for the planet's protector may be watching."

The hologram flickers out, as the shuttle glides ever closer towards the planet.

Pah, thought Vader, the planet's protector is nothing more than a pile of bantha poodoo that some drunk smuggler came up with in a cantina just to get some high kicks. These so-called "legends" are stupider than an ill-educated Gungan, and that's saying something.

"Approaching destination." beeps an atromech droid plugged in the back corner, "Destination: Earth."

------------------------------------------------------------

Darth Vader's mission log:  
A strange blue and green planet has been alerted to the Empire and the Galactic Republic far beyond the outer rim. About 25 parsecs to be exact. Seven to eight other planets have been discovered in the same system surrounding the same sun, but the third planet, the blue and green one, appears to be the only one capable of sustaining life. Readings indicate that the planet is called "Earth"; a simple, short name unlike Coruscant, Kamino or Tatooine. Readings also indicate that there is a dominant species populating most corners of this new world, on six of its seven continents. Dominant, but rather primitive. Scannings indicate that their humankind has only travelled into space a few times, and even then they never progress past their own moon. I on the other hand fly through space at least twice a day.  
My mission is to send the 501st legion down to the planet and exterminate their defence forces, leaving the planet for the empire to claim. They appeared to be doing a tremendous job when they first landed, but a little while later we lost contact with them. Now my mission is to head down to the planet and find out what had happened to them. The officers aboard the Death Star and all of my imperial star destroyers say that the planet's fabled protector is responisible for the missing stormtroopers. Even my master, Emperor Palpatine, believes that the creature plays some part in his disturbed plans. I don't believe any of them. No matter what had happened on Earth, it is impossible for a creature that large to have survived my stormtrooper onslaught, and that even depends if it exists in the first place. I even reached out with the force a couple of times to confirm its non-existence, and recieved no signals of any abnormally large creature.

The imperial shuttle lands in a street somewhere in one of the planet's larger cities, close to where the 501st legion was dropped off earlier. It was located on a large island a couple of hundred kilometers from one of the bigger continents. According to Darth Vader's astromech droid, the island was titled "Japan", and the city he had landed in was named "Tokyo". Vader then steps out of the ship and surveys the area he has landed in.

The entire street was deserted. Silence echoed all around him. Not a single bird tittered. Not a single mammal scurried. The whole scene had some kind of eerie feel, like he had walked into a room just after someone was murdered in it. There was not a single living life form around him. Not a single LIVING life form. Vader looked around and saw several corpses of Earth humans lying everywhere.

At least my stormtroopers have done their job, the dark lord thought as he started walking down the road.

Strangely enough, there were barely any blastmarks on the humans. Vader walks up to one and examined it. Well, there were blastmarks. They just looked more like fatal burns than laser bolt holes. Maybe the stormtroopers had found some sort of earth weapon that could throw fire or something.  
Darth Vader then stands up and studies the other corpses around him. Upon closer examination, Vader discovered that some of the bodies were actually some of his own stormtroopers, and that they were so burnt and disfigured that they were barely recognisable.  
This was blasphemy! The humans were primitive. Their weapons were too primitive to outmatch the swiftness and power of the Imperial army. It was impossible for any Earthling to scorch whole stormtroopers alive like that.

"What could have done this?" Vader wandered aloud as he continues to search the streets for any survivors.

Now that he thought of it, there were barely any alien species in the galaxy who kills in battle by burning their victims. Not even the Daleks were capable of doing such damage in this way, so he couldn't have been beaten to this prize by a rival race.

Darth Vader then walks up to an enormous crater in the middle of the road. He leans down to take a look at it, thinking it was a blast mark from one of the AT-STs he sent down with the stromtroopers. Almost instantly, he felt an extremely large disturbance within the force. As if something big and dangerous was nearby. The disturbance reached right inside him and started tugging at what was left of his brain cells. For a second, everything went black. Vader couldn't see anything. He suddenly saw a face fly out of the darkness. A hideous, reptillian face, screaming at him. Fire flying out of his mouth with the wails of countless billions being scorched alive around him. The face then dissolves in a mass of bubbles and turnes into a lizard's skull, staring at him from the blackness.  
At that moment, the sith snaps out of his vision when the ground around him starts to tremble. The tremor grows more and more intense, until Darth Vader loses his footing. He would have fallen flat on his face if it weren't for his force manipulating abilities keeping him upright. The earthquake kept on raging, and moving! Vader could sense the disturbance in the earth moving slowly beneath him, under the road he was standing on. It almost felt as if something was alive, and making it's way down the sewer lines.

Eventually the shaking subsides, and the sith lord could come to a standstill. He glances around, using the force to probe the street, seeking to see if anything had been damaged. His mental searching leads him to a narrow alley, about ten meters away from the crater where he was just about ten seconds before. But Vader's slow walk quickly turns to a swift one as he senses human life. Human life! For the first time ever since he landed on this primitive rock he had sensed proper humanoid life. And not just any human life. As Vader strides down the alley, he finds the commander of the 501st legion he sent down. Vader walked up to the stormtrooper general and studied him. He looked in a bad way. His normally white armour and helmet were scorched black with tooth marks in them. Blood was pouring from a wound in the shoulder where the armour had broken away. But the worst of the damages would be his legs. They were both severed from his torso and were lying just a meter away in a pool of blood.  
Darth Vader was shocked beyond belief. This was worse than any of the other bodies he found near his ship. Now he was absolutely convinced that the earth humans hadn't done this. Studying the bite marks ringing the stormtrooper's torso, he could tell that he was bitten in half by some sort of an animal. A very large one at that. And it was obviously some sort of superpredator.

But what? Vader thought as he stares at the marks, perplexed.

At this, the stormtrooper, or what was left of him, groaned and raises his head. He is still alive!  
Not skipping a beat, Vader kneels down over the dying figure and whispers "Who did this to you?"

By now the Stormtrooper was wide awake, and he started to babble.

"It was horrible! Humans and troops being burned alive! Explosions! No-one was spared!"

Not listening to this random ramblings, Vader spots something in the near by rubbish dumpster. He leans forward and picks it up. Looking closely at it, he identifies it as a cigarette lighter. According the the archives, earth humans use this contraption to light tubes of drugs and inhale the smoke.  
Not wasting another second, Darth holds the lighter in front of the stormtrooper's bloodied face. He ignites it and says in a slow and steady voice "What did you see?"

Instantly, the stormtrooper stops talking and stares at the flame in front of him, captivated by the flame. Reassured, he whispers in a barely audible tone.

"Godzilla."

That's all I had planned for this first chapter. It was really intended just to explain what Darth Vader was doing in Godzilla's territory in the first place. The big G will appear in the next chapter and the fight will begin, I promise.  
Please review! 


	2. Face to Face

_Chapter 2: Face-to-face_

_"Godzilla."_

_That's the only word the stormtrooper mutters. He then says it again._

_"Godzilla."_

_It's the only word stuck in his taunted mind. He's so disfigured and mangled and scarred he can say nothing else._

_"Godzilla......Godzilla......Godzilla."_

_Darth Vader stares in the stormtrooper in horror. He had heard of that name before. As soon as those repeated words reached what passed as his ears he instantly realised._

_The legend was real. The fabled protector of Earth was a true being. And not only that, he was capable of doing devastating damage to great armies._

_In a blink of an eye, the sith remembered the disturbance in the force that he'd felt back in the crater. The screaming lizard face, the fire, the millions burning around it. It was a foreshadow of what had happened mere hours before, kind of like his dreams of his wife dying in childbirth. The vision was telling him that the legendary protector of earth "Godzilla" had wiped out all of his troops in a few swift motions._

_Vader's arm weakens, and he places it against the wall to steady himself. He sags in shock. It was a rare sight for a sith this mighty to be acting helpless under unimaginable states of horror._

_He remembered back when he first learnt of this dreadful phenomenon. Twenty years ago, back when he was still a padawan learner under guidance of jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi._

_Coruscant. Twenty years before Vader visited planet Earth. Anakin Skywalker was standing in an elevator alongside his master rising several floors per second. They were on their way to meet senator Amidala, whom they haven't met for at least a decade and were appointed to protect from assasins (sound familiar?). Anakin was both excited and terrified. He was about to see the girl that he had adored ever since the day that he'd met her back in that scrap shop back on Tatooine. He started to sweat. He hadn't anticipated on having to actually be her bodyguard. He always knew that Padme was very independent, if not stubborn. She probably would have come up with a thousand and one excuses to continue her work as a senator solitary. But he figured that she would have changed her mind once she found out that she would be meeting old friends. He smiled nervously as the elevator continued to rise towards the senator's floor._

_But on the other hand, one thing still perplexed the young jedi. Quite a while ago, Padme had discovered a medium-sized planet well beyond the outer rim. Anakin remembered learning this from some passers-by, then the issue was raised again in the senate and the jedi council. The planet had one moon, and was about 75% water. But whatever land was available was perfect of sustaining life._

_Suddenly, Obi-wan interrupted his thoughts._

_"You seem a little on edge."_

_Damn. Anakin thought, he must've noticed._

_"Not at all." Anakin stuttered, trying to hide his signs of nervousness._

_"You haven't been this tense since we fell into that nest of Gundarks." Obi-wan continued, chuckling at the fond memory._

_"You fell into that nightmare, master. And I rescued you, remember?" Anakin quipped indignantly. It was true. Anakin did rescue him. He must've spent at least six hours levering him out of that hellhole, and without a toilet break! He was lucky that he didn't wet his robes (Gundarks are naturally attracted to the smell of Force-related urine)._

_"I've been thinking about the planet Earth, master." said Anakin, deciding to ask the question that was bothering him, "It's quite far from the capital of the republic, but its conditions are almost perfect for human colonisation. But it's been seven years since its discovery and nobody has even set up a base there. Not even the trade federation has dared to invade the planet. Why is this so?"_

_Obi-wan looked at his padawan for a moment, unsure of whether he should tell the answer. Eventually he gave in._

_"A long time before you or I was born," he started, "Planet Earth was in great turmoil. A dictator had taken control of much of the population and the whole world was rebelling against him. It was like a world war which lasted for nearly a decade. Towards the end of the conflict, several colonies had discovered certain chemicals, that if used properly, could do devastating damages to whole empires on the planet. According to the archives, they called it nuclear radiation. Tests to see if they could get it to cause mazimum damage was erupting all over Earth. And from these now desolate environments, a demon arose._

_"A monster had been mutated from the toxic landscapes from nuclear warfare. By my count it was about four-hundred feet tall. Many earth-humans claimed they saw it throw fire from it's massive mouth. The legends called it "Gojira" but much of the public called it simply "Godzilla". When it first arose it was seen as a menace. More than that, an absolute symbol of death and destruction. Many veterans even had theories that the monster was the souls of the people who died in their previous war reincarnated to seek revenge. The creature was presumably killed but kept returning over the course of fifty years. For a while he did nothing but bring terror and misery to those around him. But as time passed, Godzilla started to become more protective of the planet it was born on. Threats from other worlds such as the Sapiens, the Xiliens, Nebularians, Ghidorahs, Millenians and Gigans started to invade, trying to take over the planet and claim its resources. Despite being the menace of society, Godzilla became the soul hero of civilisation. He has saved Earth from various races so many times, and against so many forces. Godzilla is immortal. No being has ever been known to properly kill the monster. Many of his battles he comes out of without a scratch. He has rightfully been given the title "King of the Monsters" and currently resides in peace with the human race. For the moment, both the republic and the trade federation avoid Earth not only because of fear of Godzilla, but also out of respect."_

_Anakin listened to all this intently, then thanked his master when he was finished._

_What a load of Bantha poo-doo. He thought to himself. This "Godzilla" is nothing but folklore. He can't be real._

_"Your thoughts betray you, Anakin." said Obi-wan, interrupting his thoughts again, "You must beware. Just because you can't believe in something doesn't mean it doesn't exist."_

_"Sorry master." Anakin winced._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Godzilla." The stormtrooper continued, still not taking his eyes off the flame.

Could this be true? Darth Vader thought as he deactivated the device and tosses it away. Could all this damage really have been done by the fabled Godzilla? But surely not. This commander was delirous. He must have been seeing things. This trooper is a veteran from the Clone Wars and has seen many horrors, especially on Felucia. It's easy for a puny mind like his to be fooled. I'll have to take his body back to my star destroyer and put him in medical care.

Vader was about to use the force to pick up the half-dead soldier and carry it back to his shuttle when it happened.

The sith suddenly felt it again; the cold rush of certain doom that he had felt back at that footprint. This time however, it felt to be three times worse than before. His mind aches. Shocks of fear shoot up and down the dark lord's spine. Something was closing in on him, Vader could sense it.

The ground was shaking at an unbearable rate. Vader lost his footing again. He got up just in time to see the horrors in front of him.

The road next to the alley collapsed. A big hole suddenly appeared. The ashphalt just imploded into the ground. And climbing out of it was the most horrific sight the warrior had ever seen.

As a jedi knight in the clone wars, he had seen many scary sights. Even though jedi weren't meant to have fear, he still felt it sometimes. But nothing that had ever happened in his long life could have ever prepared him for that one moment.

A huge creature was climbing out of the hole. A mega-colossal creature. Twice the size of the sando-aqua monster of the seas of Naboo. At first glance, vader calculated that it must have been approximately 100m in height.

The creature was mostly a dark green/grey colour with massive dorsal plates sticking out of its spine. They bristle like oversized saw-blades as the monster pulls itself out of the hole and rears up to its full height, all the while staring at Darth Vader. The beast rears it head upwards with an ear-piercing scream.

As soon as he saw its face, the sith realised the monster was reptillian. A "dinosaur" as the earthlings called it. Apparantly, they were supposed to be extinct for millions of years but obviously this one had survived. It's lizard-like face was scowling at him with dislike.

Vader stared up at the monster. Not running, but standing his ground like a jedi or sith should. 

"Godzilla." Darth Vader said as he stared at his growling contendor, "So you are real. Not just a pigment of a drunk's imagination."

The creature grrrrrd at him, as if he could understand him.

"You were the one who destroyed my platoon." Vader conlcuded, looking up into the monster's eyes. He was using the force to probe his mind for any mental weaknesses. Strangely, in its eyes he could see nothing but the last thing he expected. Not only natural dislike but, recognition.

Godzilla was looking at the dark lord of the sith as if he had known him all his life. But that was impossible.

"You were the one who wiped out my stormtrooper platoon. You will regret that." Vader accused, continuing his monolouge.

Godzilla jerks his head back and forth a couple of times. Or was he nodding?

"Your thoughts betray you." says Vader, reading the creature's mind, "You think that you can destroy me."

Godzilla snarls, or maybe grins, and lifts his arms into an attack position.

"Your legends say that you are indeed powerful. Many adversaries have been defeated by your fist and fire. But can you survive the full strength of the dark side of the force?"

Saying this, Darth Vader slowly reaches for his lightsabre clipped onto his belt. He holds the weapon in from of him and ignites it. A long, red beam shoots out of the mouth of the cyndrical shape. Godzilla glances at this glowing blade of red light, slightly surprised but still unnerved as he prepares to fight his adversary. He roars at the sith to accept his challenge.

"This is where the fun begins." Vader mutters bluntly as he leaps into the air, lightsabre lifted over his head, and soars towards the king of the monsters.

But strangely, Godzilla's signs of recognition were true. He has met Darth Vader before. But not just once, not just twice, but many times.


End file.
